Marvel vs DC: Ultimate Crisis
|help= |players= |creator= |image=MvDUltimateCrisis.png|imagewidth=300x300|author=DarthRyu|developer=Subarashi Gaming Concern|publisher=Disney Interactive, Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment|system=Xbox One, Wii U, PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita, 3DS, PC (Steam)|ratings=Teen|modes=Story, Arcade, Versus, Online, Time Attack, Survival|genres= }} Marvel vs DC: Ultimate Crisis is a crossover fighting game developed by Subarashi Gaming Concern. The game will feature characters from Marvel Comics and DC Comics battling on a 2.5D plane, with up to 4 character teams battling against each other. The game boasts a roster of 83 characters, 40 from Marvel, 40 from DC, and 3 from Amalgam Comics, along with 10 DLC characters. It will be released for Xbox One, PlayStation 4, Wii U, PlayStation Vita, 3DS, and PC on Steam. Roster Marvel *Ant-Man *Beast *Black Panther *Black Widow *Blade (DLC) *Captain America *Captain Marvel *Carnage (DLC) *Cyclops *Daredevil *Deadpool *Doctor Doom *Doctor Strange *Elektra *Gambit (DLC) *Gamora *Ghost Rider *Green Goblin *Hawkeye *Hulk *Human Torch *Invisible Woman *Iron Man *Juggernaut *Loki *Magneto *Mister Fantastic *Mystique *Phoenix *Punisher *Quicksilver *Rogue (DLC) *Sabretooth *Scarlet Witch *She-Hulk (DLC) *Silver Surfer *Spider-Man *Star-Lord *Storm *Thanos *Thing *Thor *Ultron *Venom *Wolverine DC *Aquaman *Bane *Batgirl *Batman *Beast Boy *Bizarro *Black Adam *Black Canary *Black Lightning *Blue Beetle (DLC) *Captain Atom (DLC) *Catwoman *Cyborg *Darkseid *Deadshot (DLC) *Deathstroke *Doctor Fate *Doomsday *Firestorm *Flash *Green Arrow *Green Lantern *Harley Quinn *Hawkgirl *Joker *Killer Croc *Lex Luthor *Lobo *Martian Manhunter *Mister Freeze *Nightwing *Plastic Man (DLC) *Poison Ivy *Raven *Red Tornado *Robin *Scarcrow *Shazam *Sinestro *Solomon Grundy *Starfire *Supergirl (DLC) *Superman *Wonder Woman *Zatanna Amalgam *Thanoseid (Final Boss) *Super-Soldier *Access Stages Although the stages do not affect gameplay, Marvel vs DC: Ultimate Crisis features a plethora of stages based on locations in the Marvel and DC universes. Marvel *Daily Bugle **A window-wiper platform rises up the major newspaper publisher of New York City, with glimpses of the daily pandemonium happening inside **Cameos: J. Jonah Jameson, Robbie Robertson, Glory Grant, Mary Jane Watson, Ben Urich, Phil Sheldon *Stark Tower **Tony Stark's office, with a glimpse of daytime New York out the window and cases of various Iron Man armor from Stark's adventures **Cameos: James Rhodes, Pepper Potts, Edwin Jarvis *Xavier Institute **The campus of Charles Xavier's school for mutants and headquarters of the X-Men **Cameos: Kitty Pryde, Dust, Pixie, Kid Omega, Anole *Baxter Building **Inside the laboratory of Reed Richards, featuring the Fantasti-Car, a portal to the Negative Zone, and cases with various uniforms **Cameos: Invisible Woman, Franklin Richards, H.E.R.B.I.E, Goom *Castle Von Doom, Latveria **The throne room of Doctor Victor Von Doom, surrounded by Doombots, butlers, and his cohorts **Cameos: Lucia Von Bardas, Doombots, Kristoff Vernard, Gustav Hauptmann *Savage Land **The inner jungles of the Anarctic island, inhabited by dinosaurs and other creatures **Cameos: Ka-Zar, Shanna the She-Devil, Zabu, Devil Dinosaur, Sauron *Negative Zone **A floating rock platform inside Annihilus's dimension, with Annihilation battleships and the Negative Zone Prison Alpha in the background **Cameos: Annihilus *Danger Room **The training room of the X-Men, where a combat simulation is in progress to train the X-Men **Cameos: Colossus, Iceman, Nightcrawler, Thunderbird, Banshee *SHIELD Helicarrier **The bridge of SHIELD's signature aircraft carrier, where SHIELD agents are hard at work **Cameos: Nick Fury, Maria Hill, Dum Dum Dugan, Sharon Carter, Phil Coulson *Genosha **Nighttime on the island mutant sanctuary, where Magneto's acolytes watch over the city and face ruffian mutants **Cameos: Mellencamp, Senyaka, Blob, Fever Pitch, Cortez, Exodus *Sanctum Sanctorum **The mystical lair of the Sorcerer Srpreme, with floating books and mystical artifacts galore **Cameos: Clea, Wong, Dormammu, Ancient One *Wakanda **A Savanna plain overlooking the African nation **Cameos: Black Panther DC *Fortress of Solitude **Inside Superman's crystal fortress, featuring the alien zoo, Superman's laboratory, a Phantom Zone portal, and cases of various Superman costumes **Cameos: Jor-El, General Zod, Starro *Gotham City **A rooftop overlooking Batman's home city, with Gotham City police blimps overlooking the city and the Bat-Signal up in the sky **Cameos: James Gordon *Metropolis **A street in Superman's home city, where chaos ensures on the Daily Planet building **Cameos: Lois Lane, Jimmy Olsen, Perry White, Titano *Titans Tower **Inside the Teen Titan's headquarters, where members walk around and hang out with a great view of San Francisco at sunset **Cameos: Wonder Girl, Superboy, Kid Flash, Herald, Bumblebee, Jericho, Pantha *Batcave **Inside Bruce Wayne's secret headquarters, featuring the Batmobile, Batcomputer, cases of Batman's costumes, and various villain equipment retrived from Batman's adventures **Cameos: Alfred Pennyworth, Lucius Fox, Ace the Bathound *Arkham Asylum **Outside the cells of the famed prison, with some of Batman's most ruthless foes behind bars **Cameos: Hugo Strange, Riddler, Two-Face, Penguin, Mad Hatter *Apokolips **Darkseid's throne room on the hellish planet, surrounded by guards and Parademons **Cameos: Parademons, Lashina, Mad Harriet, Stompa, Granny Goodness, Mantis *Themyscria **A training ground for Amazon warriors on the Amazons' Paradise Island **Cameos: Artemis of Bana-Mighdall, Hippolyta, Fury *Coast City **A road leading to the home city of Green Lantern, with the city and ocean in view behind the "Welcome to Coast City" sign **Cameos: Carol Ferris, Thomas Kalmaku *Flash Museum **Inside the Flash Museum in Central City, with the Cosmic Treadmill, statues of the Flash, and memorabilia from the Flash's foes, who are inside and eager to retrieve them **Cameos: statues of Jay Garrick, Barry Allen, Wally West, and Bart Allen, Captain Cold, Trickster, Heat Wave, Weather Wizard *Oa **The home base of the Green Lantern corps, where Lanterns fly through the city **Cameos: The Guardians, Arisia, Kilowog, Tomar-Re, Ch'p, G'Nort, Katma Tui, Galius Zed, Larvox, Salaak *Atlantis **Aquaman's underwater throne room, guarded by Atlantian warriors and his allies **Cameos: Mera, Aqualad, Dolphin Game Modes * Story Mode-Play through the epic story of the Marvel and DC universes clashing! ** Difficulties-Easy, Normal, Hard, Ultimate * Arcade-Face fierce competition on the road to facing the dreaded Thanoseid! ** Difficulties-Easy, Normal, Hard, Ultimate ** 1-on-1 ** 2-on-2 ** 3-on-3 ** 4-on-4 * Versus-Fight the computer or other players in epic battles! ** 1-on-1 ** 2-on-2 ** 3-on-3 ** 4-on-4 ** Handicap (One team has more members than the other) ** Single-Elim Tournament-Compete in a tournament of up to 16 players, single-elimination style. ** Double-Elim Tournament-Compete in a tournament of up to 16 players, double-elimination style. ** Round Robin Tournament-Compete in a tournament of up to 16 players, round robin style. * Missions-Complete character-based challenges to win rewards! * Online-Compete against players around the world! ** Solo Battle-Compete in a quick fight against a single player. ** Team Battle-Compete in a quick fight with a team of up to 4 players (online or co-op) against another team. ** Ranked Solo-Compete in a hard-hitting battle to earn points to make it on a world leaderboard. ** Ranked Team-Compete in a hard-hitting battle with a team of up to 4 players (online or co-op) to earn points to make it on a world leaderboard. ** Lobby-Compete in a lobby of up to 16 players. ** Single-Elim Tournament-Compete in a tournament of up to 16 players, single-elimination style. ** Double-Elim Tournament-Compete in a tournament of up to 16 players, double-elimination style. ** Round Robin Tournament-Compete in a tournament of up to 16 players, round robin style. * Training-Hone your skills on your own or with tutorials! ** Regular Training-Simply train against a dummy opponent to hone your skills on your own. ** Basic Tutorial-Teaches one the basics of the game. ** Advanced Tutorial-Teaches one more advanced techniques of the game. ** Character Tutorial-Teaches one character-specific mechanics such as special moves and combos to improve one's skills for a particular character. * Time Attack-Beat Arcade Mode as quick as you can! ** Difficulties-Easy, Normal, Hard, Ultimate ** 1-on-1 ** 2-on-2 ** 3-on-3 ** 4-on-4 * Survival-Fight as many opponents as you can until the bitter end! Difficulty will determine how hard your opponents are and how much health you can recover between rounds! ** Difficulties-Easy, Normal, Hard, Ultimate ** 1-on-1 ** 2-on-2 ** 3-on-3 ** 4-on-4 Soundtrack Marvel vs DC Official Soundtrack: The Ultimate Soundtrack for the Ultimate Crisis This music appears in the main menu. Music can be adjusted in the MyMusic option to play only certain songs on the main menu or these songs can be set to be stage BGM. Marvel vs DC Official Soundtrack: BGM This music appears as BGM for the stages. Music can be adjusted in the MyMusic option to set songs to certain stages or have them not play at all. (L) = Track Must Be Unlocked (DLC) = Track Must Be Purchased & Downloaded In Progress *Movesets *Alternate Costumes *Story *BGM *Missions *Miniatures Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossover Category:Fighting Crossover Category:Crossover Fighting Category:Marvel Category:DC Category:Marvel vs DC Category:Xbox One Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Steam Games Category:Wii U Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:PC Games Category:T Rated Category:"T" rated Category:"T" Rated Category:"t" rated